The Things We Do
by Spirit 0f Chaos
Summary: ...For those we love. Two months. Seven months. Three years. Three looks into the lives of the Hero and the Princess of Hyrule. And one skeleton in the closet that keeps cropping up...
1. Chapter 1

Zelda let out a soft groan as she arose from the freshly tilled soil. Despite her aching back and burned neck, she couldn't help but feel a swell of satisfaction at the work of her own two hands stretched before her. Manual labor was a thing she had been quite unfamiliar with in her previous life as a princess, and she was finding an appreciation for it. It certainly provided more immediate results than years of training for an indistinct power.

She gently closed her hand and looked over the dirt-covered skin. Weeks had passed since her struggle with Ganon had come to an end, and her mysterious power had not made reappearance. She supposed this was due to the fact that there was no longer a need for it. A century ago she would have despaired at the loss, but she had grown in her time of trial. She had done her duty, as Link had done his.

Link... he who had done so much for Hyrule, for her… it was his house they had taken residence in. For weeks they had argued over why the other should have the bed (he eventually convinced her to take it after promising to build his own, a promise he had yet to keep) and awkwardly stumbled around each other. Despite how much time they had spent together before the Calamity, living together was an entirely new experience. The initial awkwardness had faded somewhat thanks to Link being an everlasting gentleman, however Zelda had been slower to adapt to the new living situation, coming from a life of royalty.

With that thought in her head, she finished adjusting the topsoil and turned to go back inside. Zelda leaned the hoe beside the door and pushed it open, walking past the stairs into where the washroom waited. Only during times like these when Link was gone did she feel comfortable showering, and she took advantage of his absence to have a long, cold soak to cool her off. When she was satisfied all the dirt was washed from her skin, she stepped out from under the spray and wrapped a towel around herself. Aware that her solidarity would not last forever, she quickly scaled the stairs and pulled open the wardrobe, searching for some of the simple clothes she had purchased from the village. After a few seconds rifling through the fabric, she started to think she was in Link's things by mistake when suddenly a bright piece of silk caught her eye.

She hesitated briefly at the invasion of privacy, but the garish color was so outside Link's wardrobe, curiosity trumped manners. She pulled the colorful cloth out and held it up to discover some sort of handkerchief… no, she knew this. This was a traditional Gerudo veil… why did Link have this? Perhaps he had a fling with a Gerudo woman during his travels… Zelda felt a sudden revulsion in her throat and dove back into the shelf, pulling out the rest of the outfit and laying it out before her. As she angrily pulled the clothing out her logic cooled her head… Link was not the type to have "flings", he was much too dedicated to his mission after all. And why had she reacted so strongly? Just as quickly as the thought entered her head she pushed it back out, firmly telling herself the warmth in her cheeks was cause of the wind blowing through the window.

Ok, so not a fling… who did they belong to? As she leaned closer she quickly pulled away… they smelled _awful._ With another flash of warmth across her face, she realized she -recognized the smell… it was the same stench that had offended her nostrils when Link had caught her after the battle with Ganon. It was… his stench. So did that mean this was his? The thought immediately brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. The thought of Link wearing something like this was too preposterous to be real, but it was very entertaining nonetheless.

The sound of the door opening and closing shook her out of her head- she still wasn't dressed! "Don't come up here!" she screeched as he started to say hello and she dove towards the dresser, hurriedly pulling out clean undergarments and a simple dress, throwing it on as quickly as she could. "…ok… you can come up."

Link's head poked up from the stairwell with a wary expression "Is everything ok?"

"Y-yes, I just wasn't dressed." Zelda brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled awkwardly. "Was your hunt… er… successful?" She hated how quickly her royal demeanor abandoned her now, but Link seemed put more at ease by it. He talked more than ever now.

"Oh, of course." His cheeks reddened a bit but he recovered much quickly than her. "It was actually, we'll have quite a meal tonight." He smiled and turned to walk back down the stairs when he noticed the bright pastel clothing laid out on the floor. "Where did you find that?"

"Oh I was just looking through the dresser for my clothes…" her voice trailed off when she noticed his smile had disappeared and was replaced with an expression somewhere between embarrassment and panic. "Are… you ok Link?"

"What?" He replied, his voice a bit higher pitched than usual. "O-oh yes, of course…"

Zelda looked between him and the Gerudo clothing curiously. "Link… who does this belong to?"

The hero stood mutely, averting his gaze and twisting his fingers behind his back. The laugh bubbled up to Zelda's lips once again in spite of herself. "Oh goddess… it's yours isn't it!"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while staring at some spot above her head. "It's… complicated…"

Zelda was no longer listening however, as she shrieked in laughter loud enough to be heard by the residents of the nearby village. "My, my, I can't believe you got this bored during your quest, Link." She snickered slyly, rubbing away a tear from her eye.

"I didn't do it for fun!" Link protested furiously, crossing his arms and pouting like a toddler. "I had to get inside Gerudo Town and they wouldn't let me in unless…"

"Unless you appeared as a vai." Zelda taunted further, imitating the Gerudo inflection flawlessly. "Revali did mention mistaking you for a Hylian female once… Oh Link come back!" Zelda reached forward and toppled off the bed in mirth. "Link it was just a joke, don't storm off!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nebb you leave that nice young man alone!" A harried looking woman rushed across the main avenue of Hateno, carrying a bundle of cloth in her arms.

"Aw but Mom…" The young boy turned away and pouted, his whine drawn out a good three syllables more than it needed to be. "I'm not bothering him, he's showing me cool stuff!"

"Your son isn't causing any trouble, ma'am." Link smiled graciously and arose from his kneeling stance, stowing away the three-pronged boomerang he had taken off of a denizen of the swamp. "I was only showing him some of the things his grandfather had told him about."

She sighed and adjusted the parcel in her arms, tilting her head in gratefulness. "Well I do thank you for entertaining him, his grandfather certainly did capture his imagination… but it's time to go home Nebb; say thank you."

"Thank you Mister Link! You'll bring more cool stuff tomorrow, right?" The boy jumped slightly, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Nebb!"

Link suppressed a chuckle "I'll see what I can find. Would you like any help with that package ma'am?"

"No, thank you, I can manage. Have a good evening." With another grateful smile, she turned and started escorting her son home.

Link nodded and bent to pick up his own bag, briefly glancing inside to double check he had picked up everything he need to. Nodding in satisfaction, he slung the pack over his shoulder and started the trek to his own home. A few villagers recognized him and waved greetings, which he returned graciously. He had been a regular resident of the village for roughly seven months now and had started to grow accustomed to having others around. Months spent in isolation both before and after the Calamity had dulled his already weak tolerance for social interaction, but Zelda had been helping him relearn the skills.

Zelda… a smile touched his lips as he thought about how their relationship had developed over the months. Aside from a few select individuals around Hyrule, the pair were the only remaining members of what Hyrule was. The initial realization had been quite lonely for both of them, but gradually they learned to lean on each other more than ever. Link had offered his home to her, and Zelda had taken it upon herself to rid Link of the many habits he had picked up in his travels that she deemed unsafe. He missed shield surfing…

The renewed reliance on each other had had other… unforeseen effects, however. Which was exactly why a bouquet of pristine Silent Princesses was placed with extreme care on top of the other items in Link's bag. The flowers could not be found anywhere for miles around Hateno, which meant Link had to shell out quite a few rupees to the farmers for the special preparation of the soil and extra work required to maintain the flora. It was a surprise months in the making, and tonight he was taking the first profit of his plot to his housemate turned lover. He would have been lying if he said the redness in his cheeks was entirely due to the evening chill.

He strode across the bridge and the sign which proclaimed the house's owners and gently knocked on the freshly painted door, remembering with a blush the possible consequences of entering unannounced. "Zelda?" he softly called out after a few moments of silence.

"Come in." An equally soft voice answered. His brow creased slightly at the muted tone, but shrugged it off and pushed inwards, smiling as he saw his companion seated at the table, idly braiding her blonde hair as she looked over the parchments strewn in front of her. She glanced up at his entrance and smiled slightly "Good evening Link."

"Good evening, princess." He returned her smile and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Still hard at work I see."

She sighed and turned back to the books. "I'm afraid it never ends…"

Link just smiled and set the bag on the table, stealthily removing the bouquet as her attention was elsewhere. "Hyrule is fortunate to have someone as diligent as you in charge of its restoration." He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "And I've brought something to reward your hard work."

The young woman turned, her eyebrows lifting in surprise as she saw the arranged flowers in his hand "Oh my goodness Link, where did you find these?" She took them gently and began looking them over in detail, seemingly determined to examine every petal. "The conditions in this region could never support a flower this delicate…"

He chuckled at her incessant mindset of study and pulled up a chair next to her. "Normally they wouldn't, but the farmers here in Hateno are quite motivated… well, as long as you give them enough rupees."

Zelda looked up from the flowers to him, a frown crossing her features. "Rupees… Link how much did you spend on these? There are so much better uses than frivolous things like flowers!"

The young man was slightly taken aback but his soft smile did not change. "I wanted to give you something special, Zel… didn't you say the other day that you wished these flowers grew in this region?"

"Yes, but not when the rest of the country is still lacking!" Her voice was beginning to rise in pitch and volume, a sign Link knew well. It was the same tone she used before the Calamity… before her power had finally manifested.

"Zelda… it's ok. It wasn't that much." Link started cautiously, unsure of how best to console her. That wasn't entirely true… it had cost quite a bit to transport soil samples from the Great Fairy Fountain near Kakariko and the careful extraction of seeds from the existing blooms, but now didn't seem the best time to bring that up.

Unfortunately, Zelda was the last person he could ever hope to fool. "Link an endeavor like migrating a plant species as fragile as these is not at all simple, there's temperature, soil acidity, weather, it isn't just taking seeds from point A to point B!" She stood and walked away in frustration, leaving the bouquet on the table. Her arms crossed with one hand against her forehead, giving Link a chance to glance over the records she had been looking over. Instantly his stomach fell… a letter from Sidon on the decline of the fish harvest since the Calamity… one from Riju detailing the Gerudo peoples' hesitance to reunite fully with the outside world… each page in front of her had explained in depressing detail almost every obstacle to returning Hyrule to its former glory.

Link stood and gently held her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her but she simply shook him off. "This country is relying on me to bring it together Link… how am I to do that?" She still would not meet his gaze as she retuned to the many letters she had been studying. "Thank you for the flowers… but I'm afraid they can't help." Her voice had a note of finality in it, asking his leave.

After a few moments the hero simply nodded and ascended the stairs, sitting on the bed and briefly glancing down at the back of her head, bent over the table again. His heart panged for her… once again she had taken the world on her shoulders and starting to break under the weight. There was no doubt in his mind that his Zelda was more than capable of eventually bringing about Hyrule's glory anew, but the stress of the enormity of her task was standing in her way. If he could help her he gladly would, but compared to her he was woefully inept at the nuances of politics and government.

Link closed his eyes for a long moment, mentally centering himself before standing and walking to their shared dresser. He opened the drawer that contained his clothes and began pulling out something more suited for being at home when a piece of bright purple fabric caught his eye. His mouth went dry as he remembered the last time he saw that hue; it was when he was angrily stuffing it as deep as he could in the dresser amidst Zelda's giggles that didn't stop for the rest of the evening.

His face burned with shame every time he thought of the lengths he went to complete his duty… he had hoped that the Gerudo clothing would forever remain buried as a footnote in the details of his quest, but his carelessness had led his companion to discover it and promptly spread the rumor to Impa and Purah. He wasn't convinced that Sidon and Zelda's shared snickering either was due to an exchange of Hylian and Zora jokes.

Link was ready to hurriedly cover the bright cloth with a more suitable article of clothing until his mind drifted back to the distressed woman downstairs. Zelda hadn't stopped laughing for at an hour after finding the clothes in his dresser, and she had burst into quiet giggles quite often without apparent explanation for at least a week after. It was without a doubt one of the most painful weeks he had had to endure in her company, and that was including the week he had spent caring for her after she had eaten a frog for "research purposes". However… if anything would lift her mood from the dark place it had gone…

Quietly as he could, Link extracted the crumpled silk from underneath his clothes and began pulling it on with some difficulty. The hero was still in excellent shape from his adventure, but that did not change the fact that the clothes were built for a figure much smaller than his. If he sucked his breath in though, he could make it work. A few minutes later he grimaced as he tied the veil around his face and looked in the mirror.

Goddess he looked ridiculous… if this didn't work he swore he was going to go out and burn this blasted outfit in the dead of night.

After a quick turn to ensure he had secured the outfit properly, he gritted his teeth and slowly descended the stairs, repeating in his head "Do it for her, do it for her…"

As his foot touched the bottom step, he laid a hand on the rafter and struck a pose he had often seen Gerudo women take when talking to men. "Zelda…" He cooed softly, fighting back laughter at his own ridiculousness.

"What is it Link…" The princess said in exasperation as she turned; almost instantly the tired expression turned to shock before just as quickly shifting to uncontrollable mirth. Her sudden laughter made Link jump a bit before he joined in and found that, surprisingly, it was genuine. "Oh goddess Link you look absolutely ridiculous!"

"Well it is… comfortable…" Link said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt her eyes commit every detail of his form to memory. That wasn't a total lie… the fabric was soft and very breathable, despite its tight fit.

"So this is what you looked like every time you went to Gerudo town?" Zelda was almost in tears, walking around him, taking in every detail. "Oh if Urbosa could have seen this…"

"I didn't think it would actually work." Link smiled under his veil, reaching out to steady her from falling over in laughter. "But I didn't have a better idea, so I walked up to the guards in it and… they didn't even look at me twice. I suppose they didn't think any man would swallow his pride enough to dress like this."

Zelda giggled behind her hand as she leaned into his arms. "Hyrule was very fortunate to have someone as dedicated as you to its rescue."

He smiled, gently pulling her closer into his embrace. "My quest certainly motivated me enough… but in truth, I had another, better reason to go to any lengths to rescue her..."

The young woman blushed and averted her eyes, momentarily stammering. "I suppose I was the lucky one then…"

"Indeed." Link smiled and tenderly brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "And I am just as lucky to have you… as is Hyrule." He led her back to the table and sat down, holding her hands in his own as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Zelda, you have already done more for Hyrule than it could ever repay you for, and the fact that you continue to work for it makes me prouder of you than you could ever imagine… it is a daunting task. But it is one that you are more than capable of." He smiled and brought one hand up to cup her cheek. "And don't think you have to do it alone… Impa, Sidon, Riju, and more… we are all here to support you, your highness." He added the honorific with a slight laugh.

Zelda listened to the young man in front of her who had fought so bravely with her heart in her throat. She laughed with him, a soft choking sound and held her hand on his. "And you?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

He undid the veil and leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead before replying. "I am always here for you… my Zelda."

She made a strange cooing sound in her throat before taking his face in her hands and pulling him against her lips, which he gladly leaned into. Before they knew it, she had somehow found her way into his lap and held close to him as he gently stroked her back, holding her like fine china. After a few minutes of intimate silence Zelda whispered "Link?"

"Yes, Zelda?"

"Promise me you'll wear this again on my birthday?"

After a long pause he sighed and squeezed her. "Only for you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Three years. Three years since Zelda had been freed from a century of complete hell. Three years of freedom from the rules and expectations of a princess chosen by the goddesses. Three years of stress and work to pick up the pieces of her kingdom and rebuild it. Three years of more love and support and acceptance than she had felt in the entirety of her twenty one years. And now, as she stared in the mirror at the young lady dressed in white staring back at her, she reeled at the thought of what the next three years would have in store.

A knock at the door reminded her of the existence of the world outside of this mirror and after a few more moments she softly replied "Come in."

In the reflection of the mirror she saw a familiar young woman poke her head in, smiling brightly. "You've earned quite the turnout, your highness." Riju closed the door behind her and stood at her shoulder, already standing taller than Zelda despite their four year age difference. "Every race of Hyrule is represented in the throngs outside. I'm fairly sure I even spotted the elder of the Gorons."

"Well, I suppose it is an important day." Zelda tore her eyes away from the mirror and stood, smoothing the folds of fabric at her legs. "Do I look presentable?"

"Worthy of a crown." Riju tipped her head respectfully. "As solemn as one wearing one, however… I am told vai are generally more excitable on a day such as today, your highness. Is something troubling you?"

Zelda glanced upwards to meet her friend's eyes before casting them down. "I have been asking myself the same question, Riju… This day has been long coming in my mind, and yet I can hardly bring myself to smile." She sighed and wrung her hands.

"Nerves are just as common, Zelda." Riju spoke softly, using her name as an attempt to lessen the gap between them.

"It isn't just nerves, Riju." Zelda made a sound of frustration and turned back to the mirror, looking at her young face- she had matured quite a bit in the few years since her freedom and it showed, but she could not help but see the remains of her old self. Deep in her eyes, she still saw the scared young woman who traveled from shrine to shrine, desperately attempting to awaken her power to save her country, her family. "Today is not just about this dress… today is supposed to be the culmination of all our efforts. The day Hyrule is reborn as a proper country, with me as its ruler." Her voice trembled slightly, serving to underline her fears. "Am I truly ready for this? Is he?"

"Zelda…" Riju laid her hands on her friends shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You were not placed in this position arbitrarily. Each elder voted, and you were unanimously chosen. Not because you had a title in a previous life… but because each and every one of us have seen the work you have done in the past three years." She turned the smaller woman to face her, softly tilting her chin up to meet her own emerald eyes. "Name one person who could fulfill this position better than yourself?"

Zelda opened her mouth, ready to speak with finality, to express once and for all her inadequacy, her disbelief that she was capable. Her mind cycled through name after name, fitting them against her own, ready for one to click… but as second after second passed and her mouth remained silently open for longer, it began to sink in. Not one name rose to the top... certainly a few caught her attention, but each quickly fell back under scrutiny. Her eyes lowered away from Riju's knowing smirk as her mouth closed.

"Not one." Riju replied after many moments of silence. Her hands fell from Zelda's shoulders and she brushed them together with finality. "Believe me, I am intimately familiar with what it feels like to be in a position you don't feel qualified for. I am sorry to say it may be several years before that feeling ever completely dissipates. However, like me, you will have people around you to support and aid you." Her smirk took a more playful tone. "And one of them is certainly eagerly awaiting your presence."

Zelda felt her cheeks warm as she smiled. "Thank you, Riju…" She forced herself to look back up, sighing and setting her shoulders. "You remind me so much of Urbosa. She was a voice of reason to me as well."

This time it was Riju who looked away to hide her feelings. "You think too highly of me, princess."

"She would have said that too." Zelda teased and walked to the one corner of the room she had refused to look at yet, gently retrieving an intricate white veil. "You're right… I've made Link wait long enough, haven't I?" Zelda placed the veil on her carefully arranged hair, taking one final look in the mirror, turning slowly to study every angle. "Do you think he'll approve?"

"If he doesn't, he'll have me to answer to." Riju joked, reaching forth and making a few small adjustments. "Speaking of which… I did bring what you asked for. I've given it to the stable hand, and he assured me it will be safely packed in the saddlebag."

A mischievous glint danced in the bride's eyes. "Thank you Riju… now let's make our way out."

# # #

Link stood in the back room of the temple, listening to the near-constant echo of his foot tapping. Outside he could hear the din of the large throngs that had gathered to attend the second event of the day. Only a small number of them would be allowed in the chapel to witness the first.

"You'll wear down the floor if you keep doing that." A cheerful voice rang over his nervous habit, causing him to jump and look back at the tall Zora walking towards him.

"I hope not, it took several months to restore this place." Link managed a smile as he observed the formal wear of his friend. "I thought Zoras didn't believe in clothing?"

Sidon laughed, a loud, full sound that managed to drown out the noise of the crowd outside. "It doesn't agree with our skin, but for an event as important as this we decided it was appropriate." He stretched his arms against the fabric, wincing in discomfort. "How do you Hylians stand this… that doesn't look any more comfortable than this!"

Link swallowed and tugged at the tight collar of the formal shirt covered by an equally restrictive jacket. "Zelda insisted we dress appropriately for something as monumental as a coronation. "Form over function", she calls it."

The Zora prince rolled his shoulders. "I suppose if there was any day for her to dictate our appearance, today would be it."

Link smiled and nodded agreement, glancing out the window where a procession was clearing a path for the large Zora king. A brief pang cut through his chest as he noticed the ornate trident being carried with reverence by an attendant. "Sidon… I am sorry that Mipha could not be here."

Sidon nodded gravely, his omnipresent air of positivity dimming for a moment. "She would certainly want to witness the happiness you and the princess have brought each other…"

"Do you…" Link hesitated, unsure if the question in his mind was appropriate to ask. "Do you think she would… want to be here, to see this?"

The prince took a few moments to think before patting his friends shoulder. "Mipha cared very deeply for you, Link, but she would care more for your happiness. I am more than certain of his." He flashed a sharp, toothy grin, an expression that would be misconstrued as predatory to those unfamiliar with him.

Link returned the smile and reached up to shake his hand. "Thank you Sidon… I am very happy you are here."

"Of course!" The Zora cried, his boisterous joy rejuvenated. "Where else would I be but at the side of my people's twice-over savior? More than that, my friend?" His head jerked as trumpets started to ring out from the courtyard. "Ah, but now it is time to make sure he is at the side of his bride! Come, Link!" Without waiting for a reply, he took the smaller man's hand and pulled him along to the door.

Trying to keep up with his companion's fast strides, Link tried to straighten his jacket and glanced in the reflection of a suit of armor as they passed, hoping state of his hair was due to the curve of the metal. Sooner than he was prepared for, his friend stopped short and flashed another smile down at him. "After you, Link."

The Hylian nodded and solemnly stepped up to where a much older Zora waited, ignoring the moisture sliding down the back of his neck. He nodded back to the minister and stood as straight as he could with his hands behind his back, intensely aware of the packed rows before him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Rito standing in the corner started slowly playing the instrument in his hands, a group of younger female Rito singing along to his tune. The large doors at the end of the aisle opened, revealing a tall, regal looking Gerudo woman flanked by a younger member of her race and a nervous looking Goron boy. The young Gerudo girl stood stiff, clearly trying to imitate her older kin as she spread white and blue petals across the aisle in front of the progression. The boy awkwardly took his place beside her in front of the raised platform where Link stood; Riju flashed him a coy wink as she took her place across from Sidon, intensifying the pit the Hylian felt in his stomach. A few moments of silence hung heavy in the air before the Rito chorus began again, accompanied by a rustle of the guests rising to their feet. Link began to sweep his eyes across the crowd before a young woman appeared in the door, causing his breath to hitch in his throat.

Her steps were slow, causing her feet to be hidden underneath the simple white fabric that hung to the floor. Faint patterns were only just visible, sewn in glittering gold thread around the sleeves as they wound around her slender arms and joined at the neck, twisting in an ornate depiction of the symbols of Hyrule and its goddesses. The front of the dress was only decorated by small folds of fabric, not unlike the dress she had worn when he found her three years ago; a long train extended a few inches behind her heels, attached at the waist. At first glance it was pure white like the rest of the dress, but with each step it rippled and reflected a brilliant bright blue. Her features were obscured behind the veil, but Link could still make out the curve of her lips and her brilliant blue eyes, sparking as they met his. The hero swallowed thickly, furiously willing his chest to respond before the lack of oxygen shut his brain down. Behind him he distantly heard the slight rustle of Sidon and felt a steady hand on his back, supporting him as his legs twitched dangerously.

Link watched each slow step she made with unblinking eyes, unwilling to look away or even blink as he committed each and every detail of the woman in front of him to memory, storing it away with the utmost care. As the memories filled his mind, he faintly felt the memories of his journey- each time he felt lost or hopeless, each time he felt the sting of a blade or heat of a laser, each time he had fallen to the ground only to be just barely revived by a long-fallen friend or fairy… each pain he had felt evaporated as he looked at the treasure in front of him. At the edge of his perception he was aware of the chorus of whispers and the moisture on his cheeks, but he cast it all aside as he reached his hand out for hers. Her slender fingers closed around his and she stepped in front of him; just through the fabric of the veil he could make out the same telltale shimmer on her cheeks. Her lips moved slightly, but he couldn't make out what she was attempting to say to him.

The elderly Zora raised his hands and the crowd took their seats, and he began speaking with a croak, recounting all he had seen in his years, of the joy and the pain, but neither of the Hylians in front of him were listening. Link felt his companion's fingers squeeze his slightly which he returned, glad that there was no pressure on him to speak, for he was sure that no words in the recorded history of Hyrule could express his feelings. On her finger he could feel the cool strip of gold he had given her months ago on the hill beside Lake Hylia where they had taken cover from the rain a hundred years ago.

Eventually the Zora minister gestured for the Goron boy to come forward and present the matching band and second half of the ring to the couple. Link took the smaller ring with shaking fingers and called to mind the words he had spent a month preparing. His mouth tasted dry as he began speaking, the words sounding as from a distant tunnel while his eyes remained fixed on hers. His mouth worked autonomously, spilling forth the prepared words while his mind could only grasp the meaning he had packed behind them- his thankfulness for her, for her graciousness, his appreciation and respect of her strength of mind and soul, his love of every part of her, and his most solemn promise to cherish and protect her with the entirety of his body, mind, and soul till his last breath and beyond. As his lips came to a halt, he gently lifted her hand and slid the ring until it settled against its companion before bringing the back of her hand up against his lips.

As he lowered her hand amidst murmurs and a few sobs, Link watched as she took the band and began speaking with a slight choke; her eyes matched his with the same intensity. The words were elegant, matching her regal upbringing, but Link could sense the meaning of her soul and it drilled into his with the weight of the moon- her own thankfulness of what he had already given her, how he had fought for her, her wonder at his strength, her determination to be the woman he saw her as. Her voice faltered slightly and he smiled, squeezing her hand to encourage her, which she did with a blush. She concluded with a promise similar to his, to spend each of her living days growing, learning, and cherishing the love he had given her and trying to exceed it in her return to him. Amidst a chorus of low chuckles from the audience, she slid the band on his finger, clasping his hand with both of hers.

The minister cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, quickly intoning the words of the remainder of the ceremony, seeming a little harried and watery-eyed to the Gerudo and Zora standing close to him. The couple didn't notice however, keeping their eyes on each other as they each spoke the two words in turn that sealed their bond. The older Zora nodded and cleared his throat again, speaking the phrase that they both had yearned to hear for months: "By the power vested in me by the goddesses Din, Nayru, Farore, and Hylia, I pronounce this couple man and wife." He turned to Link and said with a smile. "You may kiss the bride."

Link nodded and reached to lift the veil, but Zelda had already thrown it back. For the first time Link could clearly see the sparkling tears in her eyes and those that had run down her cheeks, the faint color she had applied to her eyes, and the redness in her cheeks brought on by the heavy emotion and eagerness. He only had a moment to take in each detail before he closed his arms around her and felt her hands around him at the same time, each leaning in and pressing their lips against each other amidst cheers and a laugh from Sidon and Riju. Zelda's knees went weak and Link leaned over to support her, dipping her to the floor as their lips remained joined. Cheers turned to chuckles as the seconds continued to tick by before Sidon loudly cleared his throat.

The pair stood straight again, looking at each other with large smiles, their arms still wrapped around one another. Taking each other's hand, they turned to the crowd and began walking down the aisle together, giving sheepish waves before stepping out into the sun, where a crowd easily five times that of the temple shouted with volume loud enough to be heard from the summit of Death Mountain. Impa smiled at the couple and raised her arms to quiet the throng. "People of Hyrule," She began, her voice carrying easily despite her age. "For a century we have languished, separated, by the Great Calamity. But today marks the beginning of the unified kingdom of Hyrule, reborn!" She paused, allowing the cheering to dissipate once again. "Before you, newly wed, are your king and queen of this new nation. Do you accept them?" The crowed roared once again, even louder than before. The couple exchanged a quick glance and smiled sheepishly, squeezing their hands.

"First to be crowned… the heir of the royal blood." Impa inclined her head as Yunobo ascended the stairs and presented an ornately carved wooden case to the Sheikah elder, giving a slight sheepish nod to Link. The Hylian smiled and nodded almost imperceptibly back.

Impa opened the case with great care and removed a crown, brilliantly woven of strands of gold and silver. Sapphires winked in the sunlight around the circumference, leading up to the front where a carefully crafted crest of the Hyrule nation. In the outstretched wings of the bird were three triangles, each cut from a different gem- the top was a brilliant ruby, the left an exquisite sapphire, and the right a dazzling emerald. "Zelda, former princess of Hyrule… step forth."

Zelda obeyed, releasing her husband's hand, and dropping to one knee. Impa reached up, only just able to reach her head. "Do you, Zelda, swear to protect and maintain the peace and prosperity of Hyrule and its people? Do you vow to give all of your body, your mind, and your spirit to this task, until such a time as you are unable?"

"I swear." Zelda's regal voice was the only thing heard across the slopes outside the ancient temple; not a soul dared to speak as the crown was laid on her head.

"And the blood heir's companion… Link." Impa raised the second crown high for all to see. It bore much resemblance to the first, but was forged of solid gold rather than being woven from metal strands. Garnets adorned the three prongs around the crown, culminating in a crest identical to the one on its twin. "Link, hero of Hyrule, do you swear fealty to your queen and country, vowing to give your body, mind, and spirit to the protection of each?"

"I swear." Link's voice was softer, not as clipped by years of royal upbringing but just as audible across the slopes. He felt the heavy weight of the crown laid on his hair and stood once more, taking Zelda's hand in his own.

Impa shared a smile with them both before turning back to the crowd, raising her hands towards the sky. "People of Hyrule… I present to you, King Link and Queen Zelda!"

The roar was earsplitting, shaking the newly laid stones beneath the monarchs' feet as voices from each race, each corner of a country that had laid destitute for a century rejoiced at the first sign of peace that most could remember. Zelda and Link smiled at each other, raising their clasped hands in response to the cheering; after the minutes ticked by and the thunder showed no signs of dissipating, Riju extended her hand, showing them the pathway down to where their horses awaited. Link reached forward and helped his wife up to her saddle, lingering at her side a bit with an entranced grin before moving to his own horse. Mounting his own, the couple waved farewell to the still cheering crowd and rode off together.

# # #

"Link... I can't believe the same boy who used to speak three words to me a day was able to write something to heartfelt." Zelda gushed as she unfastened her earrings, watching him in the mirror with a smile. "Honestly I think you were just looking for an excuse to not respond to my rambling."

"It was a happy side effect." The young man joked, unbuttoning his shirt, laying it across a nearby chair and rolling his muscles that felt stiff from the posture the formal clothing had forced him to maintain. "I spent weeks on those words… I worried I could never match the words of a princess as intelligent as you."

"Oh Link… you know I would never have cared." She felt her cheeks warm as she watched his back ripple, a body toned from years of training and exertion. Quickly she pulled loose her hair and watched it fall around her face, hiding the rush of blood. "Oh, could you, ah, give me a few moments to… prepare, darling?" She cursed herself inwardly at the rise of octave, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Zelda I hope you don't feel I have… expectations you must live up to." Link's voice was hesitant, and her heart melted at his consideration. She knew that the same whispers that had reached her ears must have reached his, speculation of the couple's wedding night.

"So kindhearted… I don't think anything of the sort." The queen walked over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Just a few moments and I'll be back."

Ducking out of the room before Link could protest any more, she skipped out to the field where their horses stood grazing and pulled out a package from her saddlebags. Turning it over, she found a small note pinned to the pack in ornate handwriting-

 _"Have fun you two- R"_

Zelda scoffed and pushed away speculation at the whispering that must have been going around the voe-obsessed Gerudo Town about tonight. She gave her mare a quick pat on the nose and rushed back inside, giddy with excitement as she tore open the paper and watched the contents spill out in front of her… the newlywed's grin turned mischievous as she started changing.

After a few minutes Zelda stood straight again, turning a slow circle as she considered herself in the mirror. Oh this was… _horrible,_ if anyone saw her like this, she would never live down the embarrassment… how did those Gerudo women walk around dressed in such attire? Then again, she supposed, it did attract the attention of men across the kingdom… she hoped the allure would work on the one man she cared about.

She met the eyes staring back at her in the mirror and steeled herself before opening the door, quietly tiptoeing down the hall until she reached the last door. Gently nudging it open, she lowered her eyelids and leaned against the doorframe, speaking in the most seductive voice she could muster. "Hello, husband…"

Link chuckled and turned to face her "Oh is that what we call one another now-?" His smile evaporated as soon as he looked back and saw his wife standing against the door dressed in the tantalizing Gerudo clothing. Instead of the deep purple he had worn in his travels, this cloth was a rich scarlet, accentuating the heavy atmosphere Link suddenly felt all around him. "Z…Zelda?" His voice cracked sharply.

"Something wrong, Link?" Zelda smiled under the thin veil, Despite how ridiculous she felt, she couldn't deny a certain… rush in her veins, seeing how he flushed and stammered at her appearance. "I just felt that the queen of the nation should indulge in the diverse cultures of her nation… don't you?"

The hero quailed under the look she cast on him and stuttered helplessly, his eyes casting everywhere around the room except her form. Her grin widened, and she slowly pulled the door shut behind her.


End file.
